Caretaker (episode)
The newly commissioned Starship Voyager and a Maquis raider are flung into the remote Delta Quadrant (home of the Borg Collective) by a powerful entity known as the Caretaker. (Series Premiere) Summary A Maquis raider commanded by Chakotay is pursued by a Cardassian ''Galor''-class warship. The small ship escapes to the Badlands, where a mysterious displacement wave hits it. Captain Kathryn Janeway of ''Voyager'' meets with Tom Paris at the New Zealand Rehabilitation Colony. He's an ex-Maquis and Janeway wants him to track the disappeared ship through the Badlands. Reluctantly, Paris agrees. After a trip to Deep Space 9, Paris meets Ensign Harry Kim at Quark's Bar, where the Ferengi is trying to cheat Kim. Later, the two officers enjoy dinner together and meet with Captain Janeway at her ready room. Voyager sets off towards the Badlands. Voyager encounters the same displacement wave at the Badlands. Their attempts to escape fail, and Voyager is hurtled to the Delta Quadrant, a truly new frontier where no Federation starship has ever been there before. Several crewmembers are killed, including First Officer Cavit, the chief engineer, Conn officer Stadi, the chief medical officer and the Vulcan nurse. Background Information The episode starts with scrolling text to set up the first scene, this technique was originally used in the first episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Some scenes had to be re-shot because Janeway's hairstyle shifted. The producers thought that it would be silly for Janeway to do it in middle of crisis. It was very costly, as they had to rebuild the Ocampa city set which had already been demolished. The events of "Caretaker" would be revisited in several episodes, including VOY: "Projections," "Cold Fire," "Night", "The Voyager Conspiracy," and "Shattered." As of this episode, Armin Shimerman (Quark) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek) have both played the same character on three different Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi), John de Lancie (Q) and Michael Ansara (Kang) Morn is seen in Quark's. Tarik Ergin (Ayala) is the only actor, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the finale "Endgame". Memorable Quotes "We're alone, in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We've already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear, both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew, a Starfleet crew and as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant we'll continue to follow our directive: to seek out new worlds and to explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds it would take 75 years to reach the Federation. But I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back." : - Captain Kathryn Janeway, to her crew Links and References Guest Stars *Bruce French as the Ocampa doctor (Ocampa) *Richard Poe as Gul Evek *Josh Clark as Joe Carey *Alicia Coppola as Stadi *Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson *Scott Jaeck as Cavit *Eric David Johnson as Daggin *Basil Langton as the Caretaker *Scott MacDonald as Rollins *Jeff McCarthy as the chief medical officer (USS Voyager personnel) *Gavan O'Herlihy as Jabin *Jennifer Parsons as the Ocampa nurse (Ocampa) *Angela Paton as Aunt Adah *Keely Sims as Farmer's Daughter *David Selsburg as Toscat *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *Sue Henley as Brooks (uncredited) References 47; ''Al-Batani'', USS; Alpha Quadrant; angla'bosque; Arias Expedition; Badlands; Bajor system; Baxial; Betazoid; bio-neural circuitry; Bolian tomato soup; Caldik Prime; Cardassians; Caretaker; Caretaker's array; Chakotay; clarinet; Class M; cobalt; compression phaser rifle; cormaline; corn; Deep Space 9; Delta Quadrant; deviled egg; displacement wave; The Doctor; Earth; Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH); Ferengi; Fourth Order; G-Type; Galor class; graviton; ''Intrepid'' class; Julliard Youth Symphony; Kazon; Kazon Collective; Kazon-Ogla; Kes; Harry Kim; Mary Kim; Koladan diamond; lek; lemonade; Lobi crystal; Maquis; Maquis raider; medical tricorder; Molly; Moriya system; NCC-71325; Nacene; Neelix; New Zealand; New Zealand Rehabilitation Colony; nucleogenic particle; Ocampa; Ocampa (planet); Owen Paris; Tom Paris; phaser type-1; plasma storm; ''Predator'' class; Quark's Bar; security anklet; sickbay; sporocystian lifeform; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Survival Course; sugar cookie; Talaxian; Terikof belt; tetryon; The Warming; tomato soup; B'Elanna Torres; Toscat; trianoline; tri-cobalt device; tricorder; Tuvok; type-6 shuttlecraft; Val Jean; Vetar; Volnar colony; ''Voyager'', USS; warp core; water; Zakarian. Category:VOY episodes de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I nl:Caretaker (aflevering)